


stars that sink and float

by Kingley



Series: Produce 48! [1]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Yujin is proud of Wonyoung but fearful of the changes that take place between them.





	stars that sink and float

"You love me," Yujin declares. Wonyoung shakes her head.  
  
"I guess."  
  
_*_  
  
"Who do you think you would work well with?" Cheetah asks, dark eyes watching over Wonyoung.  
  
"It must be me," Yujin says confidently. Wonyoung purses her lips.  
  
"Shiroma Miru."  
  
Yujin pauses for a moment, hurt flashing across her face before she smiles again.  
  
The cameras are still rolling.  
  
_*_  
  
"Yujin... Are you okay?" Yena asks, flopping down onto her adjacent bunk. Yujin nods, curled up with her back against the wall. Yena frowns, unsure of how to broach the topic.  
  
"Maybe Wonyoung just wanted a change. I don't think she meant anything by it," she explains. She watches Yujin carefully and doesn't find a single change of expression.  
  
There's a knock on the door then small beeps of a pincode.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Do-ah exclaims, pushing open the door and revealing Wonyoung behind her.  
  
"Why'd you knock?" Yena questions.  
  
Do-ah pauses for a moment and smiles.  
  
"My mom told me that I should always knock before entering a room," she explains like a child. She bounds over to her luggage and pulls out a change of clothes before entering the bathroom.  
  
Wonyoung walks in after and glances at Yujin. Yena follows her line of vision and is surprised to find Yujin smiling brightly.  
  
It's a showcase smile. Yena can spot that easily enough.  
  
_*_  
  
Yujin has known Wonyoung longer than anyone else at the company. She's always followed her, looked up to her like a guiding light.  
  
Now, Yujin fears turning around and finding no one behind her.  
  
_*_  
  
Yujin sits on stage at seat 4 and gazes down into the crowd. Wonyoung is still sitting down at the bottom. Her heart beats so hard it almost hurts.  
  
She is announced number 1.  
  
Yujin smiles, but it falters after a moment.  
  
She looks forward and can focus on nothing but Wonyoung, back to her and speaking into the microphone.  
  
Wonyoung is walking ahead of her now.  
  
_*_  
  
Yujin skips the farewells because she doesn't want to cry. She trudges back to the dorms, heart heavy.  
  
Light footsteps catch up to her.  
  
"You don't have anyone to say goodbye to?" Chaeyeon questions. Yujin shakes her head.  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye. It'll just mess me up," she mutters. "And what about you?"  
  
Chaeyeon shrugs.  
  
"Same reason."  
  
Yujin hasn't forgotten Chaeyeon's past.  
  
"I also... I also know how it feels to be shown up by someone younger," Chaeyeon adds, eyeing her closely. Yujin shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not... I'm not upset about that," she replies, and it's true.  
  
She is happy Wonyoung is on top. She's just wondering when Wonyoung will forget her from up so high.  
  
_*_  
  
Yujin sleeps fitfully that night. Tossing and turning, dreaming of stars falling from the sky, and bursting into nothing.  
  
As light explodes beneath her eyelids for the last time, she wakes up to a soft whisper.  
  
"Yujin?"  
  
It's Wonyoung. A mean, bitter part of herself wants to ignore her. Wonyoung has been so busy practicing, they've barely spoken all week.  
  
"Yes?" she replies, wary of the 6 other girls dorming with them that are likely asleep.  
  
"Your bed keeps creaking. I can't sleep."  
  
Yujin exhales any hopes that she had.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
It's quiet again. Yujin shuts her eyes and resigns herself to more painfully bright stars that die in bursts of every color possible until -  
  
"Do you want to come sleep with me?" Wonyoung asks. Yujin knows how cramped the bunks are. She isn't sure how Minami can even squeeze into Hyewon's without ending up on the floor the next morning. She knows how tall both Wonyoung and herself are, and realizes it's a struggle to even fall asleep without another person in one of the tiny beds with them.  
  
She gets up slowly, springs creaking with every movement. She grasps around, searching for the ladder that connects herself to Wonyoung, and climbs.  
  
Breathing her in is like returning home. Returning to their practice room. Returning to each other.  
  
She settles against her, and presses her head against the younger girl's chest.  
  
"Your heart is beating pretty fast. I'm not surprised. Mine would be beating fast, too," Yujin mumbles. She feels Wonyoung fold an arm around her waist and snort into her ear.  
  
"Shut up," she retorts. Yujin smiles and knows Wonyoung can feel her lips curve against the thin cotton of her sleep shirt.  
  
"Wonyoung, I love you," she declares. It rolls off her tongue like nothing. They've been saying that to each other for years now.  
  
"I love you, sometimes," Wonyoung replies.  
  
Yujin falls asleep thinking that's good enough.  
  
_*_  
  
Yujin wakes up first, face buried in Wonyoung's neck. She feels Wonyoung shift a bit, making a strange dog-like sound as she stretches out her back and flops back down on the mattress.  
  
She's too sleepwarm and too comfortable to think correctly.  
  
She kisses Wonyoung's neck and stiffens right after.  
  
"Yujin?" she hears Wonyoung croak. "Did you just kiss me?"  
  
"Yeah," Yujin whispers. Silence. Wonyoung shifts down a bit and levels herself with Yujin. Her eyes are still just as pretty as Yujin remembers.  
  
She kind of wants to rub her finger against her mole. Yujin idly wonders why she's never done that before.  
  
"Can I kiss you back?" Wonyoung asks. Yujin watches her eyes glance down, unsure.  
  
She purses her lips, pretending to think. Wiggling a bit closer, she presses another kiss to Wonyoung's cheek.  
  
"Maybe later, and you can give me two," she replies, smiling. Wonyoung's eyes go wide before she grins back, and it's like a star is born inside her chest.  
  
"You guys are so lucky there isn't a camera on that bunk," Yena observes blandly.  
  
_*_  
  
Wonyoung now walks beside Yujin with their hands intertwined, always.


End file.
